goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Escapes from Kenya/Grounded for Infinity
Transcript: *22, 2018 *Nightmare from Fire Emblem Fates plays in the background repeatingly as we see Angelica Pickles killing the lion with a gun. She then runs to the airport *(When Angelica Pickles got back to Vyond City, USA) *hours and 50 minutes later *Angelica: Yes, I'm finally back home in Vyond City, USA! So long, Kenya! *to: Angelica's House *Angelica: Home, sweet home. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Charlotte Pickles: Now, we will call the animals and the monster children on you! *(25 minutes later) *Drew Pickles: They're here! *Casey Kelp: I'm Casey Kelp. *Seaberry Delight: I'm Seaberry Delight. *Nowi: I'm Nowi. *Female Kana: I'm Female Kana. *Ryoko Izumo: I'm Ryoko Izumo. *Sheeta: I'm Sheeta. *Linkle: I'm Linkle. *Midori: I'm Midori. *Tiki: I'm Tiki. *Kairi: I'm Kairi. You're nothing but a stupid and pathetic troublemaking girl! *Mermaid Bomber: I'm Mermaid Bomber. We, monster children, are still way better than you you (In The Cat in the Hat's voice) Son of a bi... (Beep)! *Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong from Inside Out, you will not only be forced to watch my monster movie, but other monster movies as well. *Reggie: I'm Reggie from Free Birds. *Classified: I'm Classified from The Penguins of Madagascar. *Sharptooth: *Chanticleer: *Aslan: *Soren: *Freddy Ferret: I'm Freddy Ferret from Barnyard. You'll never watch my movie ever again, why? *Cyber Woo: I'm Cyber Woo from King of the Monsters 2. *Ray: *Hank: I'm Hank from Finding Dory. You will eat gross animal stuff such as dead animals, ear wigs, poached raccoon tails, rat burgers, dried lizards, cat litter, snakes on a stick, sardines, bugs, chicken feet soup, crusty bat fangs, fried skunks, bee stinger sushi, pig nose pancakes, deep fried seal flippers, dirty deer antlers and elephant tusk crackers! *Freddy Fazbear: *Kai: I'm Kai from Zambezia. You'll play monster video games not made by Paramount such as Five Nights at Freddy's series, Cuphead, The King of the Monsters 1 & 2, Pokèmon games, Godzilla games, Rampage games, Fire Emblem games and Earnest Evans trilogy! *Lunick: I'm Lunick the bird guy. You will watch Inside Out, Free Birds, The Penguins Of Madagascar (2014), The Land Before Time Series, Rock-A-Doodle, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, Finding Dory, Zambezia, Sailor Moon series, Digimon: Digital Monsters, and Yu-Gi-Oh instead of Barnyard (2006), Rango, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, A Fairly Odd Movie: Grown Up, Timmy Turner!, Charlotte's Web, The Wild Thrornberrys movie, The Rugrats Movie, Good Burger, and Hey Arnold!: The Movie. *Sonic: *Tails: *Knuckles: *Amy Rose: *Big: *Cream: *Blaze: *Espio: *Charmy: *Vector: *Shadow: *Rouge: *Jet: *Wave: *Storm: *Kion: *Bunga: *Beshte: *Ono: *Fuli: *Mtoto: *Kambuni: *Kwato: *Gumba: *Shauku: *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I’m Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I’m Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: *Boomer Kuwanger: *Chill Penguin: *Wire Sponge: *Flame Stag: *Morph Moth: *Magna Centipede: *Crystal Snail: *Bubble Crab: *Wheel Gator: *Overdrive Ostrich: I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. You're going to be stretched for 3 days! *Lunick: There. Now you've been stretched a bit. You won't be unstretched for a massive punishment! Now Female Kana and Ryoko Izumo will give you final punishments! *Female Kana: This is a very painful warning! If you tickle torture my mom for no reason with acrylic paint, ? is going to whack and pierce you harder with ?. *Ryoko Izumo: Yes! I also arrange for mom to come over and beat you up! Mom, beat Angelica up! *appears Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days